Quintessence
by dashinginconverse
Summary: Wade enjoyed her most like this - just awakening from sleep, blonde hair a mess about her shoulders, no make-up, and yet still with that smile that twisted into him like the sweetest of knives. WadeLana, requested by mulhollanddrivee, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own anything._

_**Summary: Wade enjoyed her most like this - just awakening from sleep, blonde hair a mess about her shoulders, no make-up, and yet still with that smile that twisted into him like the sweetest of knives. WadeLana, requested by mulhollanddrivee, oneshot**_

_Alrighty! This request is a very new pairing that __**mulhollanddrivee **__requested and one that I find absolutely fascinating. If you want to read some great WadeLana fics, just go to her profile and check those out! Also, I honestly don't know where this came from. I originally meant for this to turn out differently and then suddenly toward the end it was all...well, you'll see. Haha, I hope that you enjoy this, as well as anyone else who chooses to read this. I'm sorry it has taken so long to get this posted, but it was so much fun to finally write these two! _

* * *

**Quintessence**

* * *

The morning sun streamed through the gaps in the curtains, gradually creeping across the floor of the hotel room until it spread across the bed that was set in the center of the space.

Wade Barrett moved his forearm to cover his eyes, desperately willing the sun to go back to wherever it came from. It was to no avail, though, because the light continued to pierce him despite the attempts to stop it. Instead of fighting it off for much longer, he moved his arm from his eyes and tilted his head in the direction of the nightstand, watching as five fifty-nine rolled over to six o'clock on the dot.

And, unexpectedly, the alarm did not go off.

The dark-haired man blinked a few times, slightly confused, and realized with a slight grin that he had set it to six in the afternoon instead of six in the morning. Luckily enough, his internal clock was set to six practically every morning and it was only natural for him to rise with the birds and start the day with a hardy breakfast and an hour-long workout.

But, really, the favorite part of his morning was...

_Not_ in his bed.

Wade jolted up, the sheets tangling around his waist, and eyed the space around him, seeing hide nor hair of the one person he wanted to see most when he opened his eyes.

He guessed it shouldn't have surprised him. Although, he found that a lot of things the severe blonde woman did surprised him.

So he was doubly surprised when he finally managed to glimpse her, huddled in one of the chairs that were perched on the balcony, wrapped in a sheet, gazing out calmly at the sight in front of her.

He had to admit, his heart rate calmed at the sight of her. Though he would never admit it to anyone else, Wade would have been worried had he done something to offend her to the point that she left in the middle of the night without so much as a note.

Wade rose from his bed, moving toward the balcony, and only pausing when he remembered he wasn't entirely dressed. The last thing he needed was stepping out on the balcony, wearing nothing but a smile and his tattoos, and having that end up on TMZ or something equally ludicrous.

After slipping on his boxers, his fingers wrapped around the handle of the sliding glass door and pulled. She didn't even flinch as the sound met her ears - the Ravishing Russian had never been one to flinch away from anything or anyone. That was something he liked best about her.

"Lana?" he voiced.

She did not turn to meet him, only adjusted the clean white sheet over her thin frame, as if she were slightly cold. Wade's eyes followed her hand as it moved over the fabric, noting that despite the fact that it covered her entire body, it really left nothing to the imagination.

"That is my name," she voiced, slightly amused, sleep still in her voice.

Wade moved over to the other seat that was on the balcony, not taking his eyes off her for a second. She continued to stare forward, looking intently out across the way - it was a rather pretty sight. Their hotel room looked out over a green, green park with tall trees and lush bushes, flowers of many different colors, a small pond with ducks floating pleasantly atop the water, and a walkway crossing over it. A couple walked, hand in hand, along a pebbled pathway that marked the outline of the pond, two lone sentries amongst the morning fog that permeated the place.

"Wanting everyone to see you in all your glory?" he asked, cheeky.

Lana finally turned that icy gaze onto him. It was a far cry from last night, when she had looked at him with such..._caring_ that it had shocked him. "You Americans are too prudish."

"You forget where I hail from," he replied, clearly amused with her response.

"I know what I said," her voice was clipped, but there was that smile - splitting her face slowly, surely, and that contradicted her words; there was something almost methodical about it, and that alone was enough to get the adrenaline pumping through his veins. His eyes lingered on her, taking in every aspect of her, before returning that smile with a crooked one of his own.

Wade enjoyed her most like this - just awakening from sleep, blonde hair a mess about her shoulders, no make-up, and yet still with that smile that twisted into him like the sweetest of knives. Without all the glitz and the glamour, without the sinfully tight suits and the devilishly red lips - although he enjoyed that as much as any red-blooded male should - but still with that same air about her that he found simply delectable.

His eyes lingered on her for a bit longer, taking in the way her hair waved about her shoulders, watching the way her chest moved as she took each breath. It was peaceful, for a moment, just taking in her profile as she took in the calm morning in front of her.

The Bare Knuckle Brawler saw her shoot a gaze at him through the corner of her eye.

"Just how long are you planning on staring at me like that?" her voice caressed each word in a way that she knew he liked.

Wade smirked at her, letting the silence grow between the two of them.

Lana turned her head to him again, eyes flashing dangerously - she reminded him strangely of a lioness, looking at prey that she deemed particularly appetizing. Her lips curved in a smirk.

"I will give you something to stare at, Mr. Barrett," she said, her thick accent curling around the words in the most delicious of ways. She rose from her seat, purposefully letting the sheet slip from her shoulder, revealing an expanse of smooth skin. Wade watched her slink back into the room, unable to even move in that moment, his fingers itched to touch her - no matter how many times they were together like this, he always wanted more, he always wanted to be next to her; he found that no other woman had that particular effect on him, and it was as perplexing as it was intoxicating.

Wade's fingers clenched the arms of the chair, watching as she let the sheet slide further down her frame - both shoulders exposed. He could count the bumps of her vertebrae along her back.

He rose, voicing a reply to her statement from before, "You do always give me the most remarkable things to stare at."

Lana turned her head just slightly toward him, saying nothing. Even now, she didn't allow the faintest hint of vulnerability show on her face, but there was a softness to her eyes that suggested she wished she could.

Wade closed the distance between them and brushed his fingers over the exposed flesh of her shoulders, brushing that unkempt hair from the nape of her neck before pressing a kiss there. Her smirk widened; she tilted her head and pressed her lips to his.

His large hands reached up and cradled her face. She let out a breathy moan as his thumbs grazed the sensitive skin along her cheekbones, and let herself become lost in the moment. His hands found their way beneath the flimsy sheet that separated the two of them, fingers trailing along the curves of her hips and up to the swells of her breasts. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, pressing hard kisses to his neck, claiming possession, claiming dominance - that was always important for her, and it was always fun to challenge her, for then she had to prove herself again, and again, and again.

With that in mind, Wade had no problem letting Lana push him onto the plush mattress and cover his body with her own.

* * *

After, their hands were intertwined beneath the sheets.

Wade fixated his gaze over at Lana, whose eyes were closed, chest rising and falling with each breath, a look of complete and utter satisfaction crossing her face.

And, still, without opening her eyes, she asked, "What are you looking at, Mr. Barrett?"

"Everything," he replied, because - simply - she _was_.

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
